The Robin With Broken Wings
by kagomelover2006
Summary: As pain surged through my body I collapsed onto the ground "A bird in the hand" a cold, familiar voice spoke. I slowly lost consciousness as the Joker stepped out of the shadows and looked down at me. –The story of Tim Drake.
1. Chapter 1

**The Robin with Broken Wings**

_As pain surged through my body I collapsed onto the ground **"A bird in the hand"** a cold, familiar voice spoke. I slowly lost consciousness as the Joker stepped out of the shadows and looked down at me. –The story of Tim Drake._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman The Animated Series, Batman Return of the Joker, or anything else that's DC. Wish I did though.

Author's Note: Hi there! This is the first fanfiction I have actually posted on this website. I write frequently but normally I write original stories. Anyways, after watching Return of the Joker I have wanted to make a fanfiction about what happened while Tim was in the Joker's control, and also what happened after and how everyone coped with the whole incident. So please read and review. Since this is my first fanfiction do not be afraid to criticize me because I want to improve my writing in any way that it is flawed. It may be a little confusing at first because I wanted to write in everyone's point of view. The first chapter is obviously in Barbra's point of view, the next few will be in Tim's point of view, and I will have a chapter in Bruce's point of view. Then I will probably go to third person. I will always note this before the chapter so that no one's confused. I know its very strange but I thought this would be the best way to get into each character's story development. Anyways, please R & R and I will try to get the second chapter up soon. : )

Barbra's POV:

According to Batman, Robin was out on patrol alone that dreadful night. I'm not sure why Bruce wasn't with him, neither one of them like to talk about the night when this horrible nightmare started. Tim was very confident and my guess is that he left to go on patrol by himself which he did often. The first few times Tim did this Bruce yelled at him, he just wanted his adoptive son safe. However, the young boy wasn't very good at taking orders and he simply continued to patrol on his own. Tim promised Bruce that he would be safe and that they had nothing to worry about, he could take care of himself and if things got a little out of control he would throw a smoke screen and he would go get help while the enemy was distracted. We had everything planed out and we were all sure that everything would be alright, that everyone would be safe. We couldn't have been more wrong.

I still blame myself for what happened to Tim, I should have been there. I ask myself every time I see that tortured look in Tim's eyes why the hell I wasn't there, why didn't I protect him? He was like a brother to me, I shouldn't have let him out of my sight. I just thought… I mean no one could have even imagined that the Joker would actually kidnap Robin. I thought that Tim could take care of himself. I was an idiot.

I had actually decided to take that night off. Dick wanted to spend some time with me and ever since he had moved to _Blüdhaven_we both didn't really have any chance to spend time together. So we were both going to take the night off and hit the town, it was actually an amazing night. The dinner we had was perfect and I was able to catch up with Dick, and afterwards we went to a popular nightclub. I wasn't really a party girl but I actually had such a great time and by the time we left the club it was 1 in the morning. Dick walked me to my car and I laughed as I looked at him, I was reminded of why I loved him so much. We said our goodbyes and I told him that we should do it again sometime, well that never happened.

I finally got back home at around 2 in the morning. Since my father was a light sleeper and I didn't want to listen to him fuss for an hour about how late I was out, I decided to enter my room through my window. Considering I did this every night I went patrolling it wasn't very difficult. I slowly pulled myself through my open window and walked to my bed. I had started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach; I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked to see if I had gotten any messages. The screen was blank, I quickly decided that I was just being paranoid, it happened very often. I would actually stay up all night worrying that something had happened to Bruce or Tim, especially if I decided not to go patrolling with them.

My worry soon passed, I set my phone down on my bed stand and then slowly pulled myself into the bed and then pulled my covers over me. I closed my eyes and I fell into a peaceful sleep, it would be the last time I would actually sleep peacefully for the next three weeks.

I was awoken from my sleep by a loud buzzing sound. I jumped up in my bed, my body tensed as I slowly glanced around the room. My phone lit up the room, as it continued to buzz loudly on my bed stand. I moaned faintly grabbing the phone the first thing I noticed was the time 4:36 a.m., then a cold chill ran down my spine when I read the contact name. Bruce Wayne. I quickly answered

"Hey, Bruce" I said trying to keep my voice calm "What's goin-" I was cut off "Barbra" Bruce said in a tense voice "Is Tim over there with you?" My heart sank "N-no Bruce, why would he be? Is he not with you?" I asked quickly. There was a long pause, I grew very worried finally I heard Bruce's voice. It was quiet and very cool "He went patrolling alone… He didn't come back last night. Maybe he is with Dick" I could hear a little bit of hope in Bruce's voice. "I don't think so, I was with Dick all night and I saw no sign of him." I said softly feeling awful for crushing the only hope Bruce had. Once again there was a long silence "I'll contact his school and have people look out for him. If he doesn't show up by tonight then we will go out and search for him." I nodded my head slowly "Don't worry Bruce he is probably just out with a friend or something, I'm sure everything will be alright" I said trying to give Bruce just a little hope. There was no reply, "I'll see you tonight" I whispered and then hung up.

I got out of bed, I just couldn't sleep, not without knowing that Tim was safe. "He's okay" I whispered to myself, "He probably just went to his old apartment, maybe he just wanted to get away from Bruce" I continued to tell myself that everything would be alright. However, I had a dreadful feeling, and no matter what I told myself, this feeling refused to fade. I knew something was wrong; Tim would never have stayed away from Bruce's for the night. Something went wrong, and I wasn't there. Tim could be hurt or worst and I was out having fun. I fell to my knees and gasped faintly as tears slowly dripped down my face "Please Tim, Please be alright" I don't think anyone heard my pleas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Animated Series or Return of the Joker.

Author's Note: This chapter took a little longer than expected to post, I couldn't really motivate myself. Writer's block really is a pain sometimes. Also I am soooo sorry that this chapter and chapter 1 were so short. The next chapters should be long. I will try to have chapter 3 up ASAP. Anyways, here's chapter 2. Don't forget to review please! : )

Tim's POV:

I normally refuse to talk about what happened on the night that I was kidnapped, and the weeks that followed. I simply state that I have forgotten everything, but that isn't true. I wish I could forget, but the memories will not fade, they are so vivid that it all seems as if it all happened yesterday. Every time I close my eyes I see that cruel smiling face, I hear the chilling laugh fill the room and the memories begin to unfold as I relive those painful days all over again.

I was out patrolling alone that night. I know stupid, right?

I honestly don't know why I went out alone; I was always pulling stunts like that, doing things that were dangerous, I suppose it was probably for attention. I never really got any attention from my father; I didn't even know my mother. Bruce showed me the attention I needed. I suppose I just wanted more, and I thought that by endangering myself I would get it.

It had been a quiet night so far. Since there had been no trouble, I started making my way back towards Bruce manor. I was hoping I would run into Bruce and then we could go back to the manor together in the batmobile. As I was traveling through the city, jumping from roof top to roof top, I heard a woman scream.

My head turned sharply towards the sound and spotted a woman running away from two large men. I smirked faintly "It's Hero Time" I stated brightly. Quickly, I shot my grappling hook towards a nearby flagpole. After making sure the hook was tied securely on the flagpole, I swung myself down towards the two thugs. As I flew down towards the men, I smiled brightly. The wind flowed through my cape and my blood started pumping. I miss that happy, excited feeling; it has been so long since I have actually felt true happiness.

I let go of the cable with perfect timing and as I fell towards the two burly men. Quickly I grabbed each of their heads with one hand and smashed them together. As they collapsed onto the ground I did a small flip and then landed gracefully into the alleyway. I smiled looking down at the men "That evens things up a bit" I said in a very cocky manner, I was quiet proud of myself.

I couldn't wait to tell Bruce that I saved this woman all by myself. I was so ecstatic, so proud.

That was, until I heard a very familiar voice behind me. "Not really bird boy." The shrill voice sent chills down my spine. I knew that voice, Harley Quinn. I turned quickly, but not quick enough. As my body twisted towards the woman, Harley's large hammer collided with my right side.

The attack roughly knocked the air out of my lungs, but I didn't think it would knock me out though. However, as pain surged through my body I collapsed onto the ground _"A bird in the hand" _a cold, familiar voice spoke. I slowly lost consciousness as the Joker stepped out of the shadows and looked down at me with that dark smile.

Was I worried?

No.

I knew that Batman would fine me. Bruce would save me.

Wouldn't he?


End file.
